Previous sheet deposition devices have already been suggested by prior German Patent Applications DE 103 38 596.7 and the international patent application WO 2005 019076 based on the German priority application DE 103 38 597.5, these being considered here with express reference to their disclosure. Basically, however, rotating depositing systems have also been known otherwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,580 discloses a device suitable for depositing sheets comprising at least one sheet transport member which can be driven so as to rotate and which is provided for depositing the sheet after it has covered a rotating path wherein the device comprises a blower arrangement for the application of air to the sheet to be deposited, wherein the sheet is detected by detection means.
Namely in the area of money printing machines they are known as well, e.g., from document U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,178.
Money bills, in particular, are relatively small in size and relatively stiff, so that rotating depositing systems can be used for very rapid and precise work. Therefore, such systems are suitable in this field also for handling large volumes. However, such rotating depositing systems can create problems when relatively large printing sheets are processed, i.e., already in the range of sizes such as DIN A4, i.e., sheets having a length of approximately 30 cm, especially if their weight is relatively low, i.e., if the sheets are relatively thin. For example, it is difficult to process sheets having a size such as DIN A3 and a low sheet weight of approximately 80 grams per square meter with rotating depositing systems, specifically at low rotational speeds which result, for example, in a transport speed of 300 millimeters per second or less.
Referring to the aforementioned sheet transport member, the sheet will be grasped at its lead edge and then carried along for approximately half a rotation of the sheet transport member, transported against a stack abutment and then dropped for deposit. Due to the transport momentum, the rear, released portion of the sheet is to double over in a whip-like manner due to the inherent stiffness of the sheet, so that the entire sheet is rolled over toward its tray. If, however, a large thin sheet is transported and turned over relatively slowly in this way, the transport momentum and the inherent stiffness of the sheet might not be adequate to completely turn over the sheet, or to have it unroll; instead, the sheet collapses within itself in a pocket-like manner just like an omelet. In this case, of course, it is no longer possible to form a neat stack.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to make depositing a sheet and turning over a sheet, in particular also larger and/or thinner sheets, more reliable with the use of a device of the aforementioned type.